New Professors, A New Headmaster, and New Troubles
by Ju-Bleu1208
Summary: Artemis DeLye is nineteen and just became the professor for History of Magic. There is also a new headmaster, Andrei Calomore. But niether know of the new Dark Lord......
1. Prologue

The hot summer air raced across the jet black hair of Artemis DeLye, who was seeking to become the new History of Magic professor. Professor Binns decided to retire, even though Artemis couldn't see why. I mean, Professor Binns was a ghost for petes sake! Not only did he retire, but almost all the professors retired. Professor McGonnagal did't retire though, she just stepped down from her spot as Headmistress. Artemis had no idea who was the new Headmaster/Headmistress now, but she egarly wanted to know.

She had a feeling she wouldn't get the job as the History of Magic professor since she was only nineteen, but that never stopped her from trying. She was waiting outside her house in Hogsmade for an owl to come. It would say wether or not she was Hogwarts new History of Magic teacher. She bit her lip so hard it bled, and the sun started to set. She went back inside her house and lit the fire. She began to cook something to eat. Normally she would go to Madame Rosmerta, but she was egar for her letter from Hogwarts.

An hour passed and Artemis was still waiting. The moon was begining to appear, making her pale skin looking paler. Her pale blue eyes were shining brightly, waiting for the letter to appear. She heard a knocking at the door, and wondered who it was. She opened the door and a man, maybe about twenty-four, came in. "Are you Artemis DeLye?"

"Yes, I am." Artemis said.

"I am Andrei Calomore. The new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Andrei said. "I am happy to announce that you are Hogwarts new History of Magic Professor." Artemis smiled.

"Really?" Artemis said. She had half a mind to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

"Yes." Andrei replied. "We need you to be at Hogwarts in about a week. That is about four days before the Hogwarts schoolyear starts. All professors are required to do that so they can set up the rooms and start making lesson plans."

"Of course. I only need to walk there, so I can manage it." Artemis replied.

"I am also happy to say that you are the youngest professor in Hogwarts history." Andrei said.

"Cool." Artemis said. "But..wait. What if the sudents, exspecially the seventh years, don't listen to me or take me seriously?"

"That's what rules are for." Andrei said. "I must go now. I shall see you in about a week."

"Okay then." Artemis said. Andrei left, and Artemis squealed in delight. She was now Professor Artemis DeLye. This was byfar the best day of her life. She packed most of her stuff and put it by a table. She got her pet owl, which was midnight black, and named Midnight, and said to it, "I'm a professor now. Eep!" She got out a quill and wrote a letter to her parents, got out her owl, tied the letter _to_ the owl, then sent the owl off into the night. P_rofessor Artemis DeLye. _Artemis thought. _Professor DeLye. I like the sound of that._ She went into her bed, having sweet, sweet dreams of teaching at last.


	2. Good News and Bad News

**Sorry I forgot he disclaimer.  
*_If you see any characters that you don't know, they belong to ME!_**

* * *

"Home sweet Home." Artemis said as she walked into Hogwarts with her stuff. Her owl was perched gently on her shoulder, and she had a suitcase in each hand. What Artemis had done was a huge achievement, becoming a Professor before age 20. Artemis grinned and walked into the entrance hall, where Andrei was waiting.

"Good, your here. " He said walking up to her. "Your room is behind the door in the back of your office. I trust that you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I do." Artemis said.

"When your done unpacking, come straight back down here." Andrei said. "All the professors want to meet you. Your the newest one." Artemis nodded and headed for her office. She reached there after about 30 minutes. She unpacked her stuff, put her owl Midnight in her cage, and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back Artemis." Professor McGonnagal said to Artemis. Well, now Artemis could call her Minerva.

"Thank you." Artemis said timidly.

"I knew you become a professor at some point, you know. You had great potential, even for a Ravenclaw." Minerva said.

"Well I-" Artemis was cut off.

"I remember you!" Hornace Slughorn said to Artemis. "You were the one that had that exploding potion two years ago." Artemis turned very, very red.

"I'm Ganita DeLaVare." One professor with dull brown hair said coming up to Artemis. "I teach Dragonology. Minerva, the Minister is coming."

"What?" Minerva said in shock.

"Even he is egar to meet Artemis." Ganita said.

"And I am here now." the minister said walking into the Great Hall. He looked at Artemis. "So you're Artemis?" He asked her.

"Yes." Artemis said with nervousness.

"I am very pleased to meet you. I am Jacob Wildworth." The minister said. "I have come here to meet Artemis, but also on important business. I have to speak with Andrei."

"I'm here." Andrei said as he walked in. How come today right when a person is mentioned, the appear out of thin air without apperating. **(Sorry, I'm not sure I spelled that right.)** "What do you want to talk about."

"Follow me and I'll tell you." Jacob said. The two left and the other professors came in. Most she knew.

"Hello." Professor Neville Longbottom said to Artemis. "You probably know I teach Herbology."

"Yes I-" Artemis was cut off yet again.

"'Ello." Professor Rubeus Hagrid said to Artemis. "I knew that you'd be a professor someday, but I didn't think it'd be this soon." Artemis didn't reply, knowing that she would be cut off again. She was right.

"Greetings." Professor Sibyll Trelawny said walking up to Artemis.

"Greetings also." Frienze said. Both teached Divination now.

"Hello Artemis." Professor Flitwick said to Artemis. Soon after they said hi to her, all the other professors came in. For Astronomy, Emily Paul, Broom Practice, Alexander Miller, and finally, the heads of houses were Minerva, Hornace, and Neville. Then Artemis realized.

"Wait, who's the Ravenclaw head of house?" Artemis asked with confusion.

"Er...you are." Flitwick said to Artemis.

"What?" Artemis said in shock. "I'm only nineteen! How the heck can I be the Ravenclaw Head of House!"

"You just are." Filch said walking up to her, closley followed by a cat, but it wasn't Mrs. Norris.

"Wait a second." Artemis said. "Where's Mrs Norris."

"Her time came to an end last year." Filch said sadly. "This is her daughter, _Ms_. Norris."

"So much has changed." Artemis muttered to herself.

"And so much more will." Andrei said walking back out with Jacob. "I need the heads of houses to come here. That includes you Artemis." Minerva, Neville, Hornace, and Artemis followed Jacob and Andrei. They finally came to a stop. "Jacob, you tell them."

"Someone saw someone. And that someone spoke of a new dark lord." Jacob said grimly. Minerva gasped, Neville's face went stern, Hornance's didn't change at all, and Artemis' jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"Seriously." Artemis said in shock.

"Yes." Jacob said. "We don't know who it is though. We just know that there is a new Dark Lord. We need to build up defenses for Hogwarts. Andrei, bring Ganita in here." Andrei left. "All of you will be on guard for the students of your house. " All nodded. _So much for me to do._ Artemis thought. _And again I say, I AM ONLY NINETEEN!_ Ganita then walked in with Andrei. "Ganita. Can you get the Dragons to guard Hogwarts? I fear that a new Dark Lord is arising."

"Yes, I can." Ganita said to Jacob. "I'll get right to it." Before Jacob could reply, Ganita left.

"Andrei, I must go now. I trust that you will keep Hogwarts in safe hands." Jacob said. Jacob then left.

"All of you are dismissed. You can set up your rooms now." Andrei said. He left too, followed by, in order, Minerva and Hornace. Neville walked up to the very shocked Artemis.

"You okay?" Neville asked.

"Huh? Oh..er...yeah. I-I'm fine." Artemis stammered. Before Neville could reply, Artemis left to set up her classroom. _Why now? Why now of all times! This is WAY too much for me._ Artemis thought. She kept walking, trying to push away those thoughts that came up to haunt her alot.


	3. The Beginning of the Year Feast

**LALALALALALALALALA  
Why'd I do that. **

* * *

That week passed. Protection spells were put up, Dragons flew around patrolling the school grounds, nightly patrols were organized, and the teachers had their lesson plans. Tonight was the Beginning of the Year Feast. All was going well, andthe Minister was personally going to come. Artemis foundout where she was going to sit, which was right next to Andrei. Artemis was wearing white robes witha bright blue trim over a pale blue dress, with a white trim. Minerva, who was now the deputy head was talking to Sybill. Artemis went into the shadows, hoping not to be seen. Sybillshrieked, "I cannot take working with this centaur any longer. I QUIT!" Before Minerva could reply, Sybill was gone.

"Minerva." Andrei said walking up to Minerva. "Firenze just quit. He can't take working with Sybill."

"Well, Sybill just quit too." Minerva said.

"What!? How the heck are we supposed to get a new Divination professor in 1 hour!" Andrei said. Neville walked up.

"Luna." He said. "I can get my friend Luna to do that."

"Are you sure?" Andrei asked.

"Positive. She'll be here before the feast starts." Neville said.

"Great." Andrei said. He looked in Artemis' direction. "We can see you Artemis."

"Drat." Artemis muttered.

"You'd better go ahead and check on the Ravenclaw common room." Andrei said.

"Okay then." Artemis said. She walked off. The trip took about fifteen minutes, then she ran into Jacob, the minister. "Oh..er..sorry." Artemis said softly.

"No worries." Jacob said. "I...erm...sorta got lost. Where's the Great Hall."

"Just go down this hallway, take the second opening to the right, keep going and then go right again." Artemis said.

"Thanks." Jacob said. He left and Artemis continued on. When she got close to the entrance, Artemis gasped. She saw someone that didn't work here at Hogwarts, and she just saw the minister. Who was that? As quickly as Artemis blinked, the person was gone. She went toward the common room, answered the riddle, and went in. Shock flooded over Artemis. One of the couches had upturned cushions. A few papers were scattered. Something was up, but Artemis couldn't worry about it right now. She cleaned up the room which took about half an hour. Artemis jumped when the Grey Lady came up to her.

"Artemis." The Grey Lady said to her. "It's almost time for the feast."

"What!" Artemis sprinted out of the common room, which looked normal now. Running, it was a ten minute trip. She went into the great hall and sat down in her chair moments before the 2nd-7th years walked in. To no surprise, Jacob was sitting next to her. Minerva's seat was empty because she was talking to the first years.

"Artemis." Andrei whispered to her. "I'll introduce you to the students when the first years are sorted."

"Okay." Artemis said. She looked around. "Wait, where's Neville?"

"I'm here." Neville said walking up with Luna. "Luna, staff, staff, Luna."

"I'm glad to be here. Who's the head of Ravenclaw?" Luna said.

"Er..that would be me." Artemis said as she turned red.

"Luna, go ahead and sit next to Neville." Andrei said. Luna nodded anddid just that. Then Minerva walked in withthe first years behind her. Andrei gave Minerva the sorting hat, and Minerva said the usual thing about how it would go. Names were called. Lots of names, then one in paticular made everyone perk up.

"James Potter." Minerva called. Artemis perked up. She had heard about Harry Potter and his trio. The Golden Trio, as they were called. James looked egarly around, but got a confused look when he saw Artemis. He sat on the stool and what the hat called was no surprise.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat called. Cheers spread around the Gryffindor table. Other than him, nothing of interest. There was a fairly good amount of Ravenclaws.

"I have a few beginning of the year announcements. First of all I would like to introduce our new History of Magic professor, Professor DeLye." Artemis stood up and gave a curt nod. She then sat down again. Murmurs spread through the room. "Next, I would like to introduce our new Divination teacher, Professor Lovegood." Luna stood up and gave a curt nod. More murmurs spread. "And I would aslolike to remindeveryone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." Andrei went on with the usual stuff, and at last he said, "Let the feast begin." Artemis looked at the food which appeared. She took a few bread rolls andsome of the chicken. As she placed the some of the chicken in her mouth, she savored the rich taste of the delicious chicken.

"Now I am begining to get a bit worried." Artemis said softly to Andrei. "Some of the students might not listen to me, considering my age."

"Don't worry." Andrei reassured her. "They'll listen to you. Well, mostly. I make no promises about the seventh years."

"Wow, that reassures me a bunch." Artemis replied sarcastically.

"I will say again, don't worry." Andrei said. "I was nervous when I first became headmaster. But now I love it."

"That reassures me." Artemis said taking a bite off of her bread. She looked over at James, who was talking with other Gryffindors and looking at her. Artemis pushed that out of her head and continued to eat.

* * *

While Artemis did that, James was talking to the prefect sitting next to them. "Who's that professor?" James asked the prefect.

"Which one?" The prefect asked back.

"The one by the headmaster." James answered.

"Did you at all listen to the annoucements the headmaster said?" the prefect asked with annoyance.

"Maybe....." James whispered softly.

"That's Professor DeLye." the prefect explained. "She teaches History of Magic."

"How long has she taught here?" James heard a girl ask.

"This is her first year." the prefect answered. "I know she looks like she's barely past her seventh year, but she is still a professor. She's also head of Ravenclaw house."

"What the!?" another boy said in shock.

"I know, hard to believe." The prefect said. "But I still don't know why Professor Binns retired. I mean he's a ghost! But he did what he did and that's how it is now. No more questions."

"Hi, you must be James Potter." the girl said. "I'm Janette Hirriam. This is my friend, Kyle Turner." She pointed over to the boy next to her. Jannette had pale brown hair and blue eyes. Kyle had blond hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you." James replied. Then a ghost popped out from from the bowl of chicken-wings infront of Kyle.

"GAH!" He shrieked.

"Hello." the ghost said.

"Hello sir Nicholas." the prefect said to the ghost.

"Nearly Headless Nick?" James asked in shock.

"Yes." Nick replied. The other ghosts popped out soon after, one of which swooped over to Professor DeLye. Professor DeLye just nodded and the ghost left.

"I can't wait for classes to start." James muttered. _And end. _James added silently in his head.

* * *

Soon after the ghost appeared the Grey Lady came up to Artemis. "Artemis, the common roo-"

"I know." Artemis replied calmly. "But before I went in, I saw someone. As quick as I saw him he was gone."

"I checked the common room over and a very old coin is missing." The Grey Lady told Artemis. Artemis bit her lip.

"I'll see what I can do." Artemis replied after what seemed like ages.

"Thank you Artemis." The grey Lady thanked Artemis and left. Artemis noticed that James was looking at her again. She looked at the clock and finished up her dinner quickly. The dessert appeared now and Artemis got a small cinnamon bun. She took abite and savored the flavorful dessert.

Five minutes passed and Artemis couldn't eat another bite. It was almost time to go back to the common rooms. "Artemis." Neville whispered to her. "Be sure to make the lessons more intresting that Professor Binns did." Artemis gave out a small giggle.

"Trust me, I will." Artemis replied to Neville. Andrei called for all the prefects to lead the first years to the common rooms, and with that, Artemis left. She tried to get to the common room before the students got there so that she could finished cleaning the mysterious common room mess. To her luck, she did. Artemis gave a curt nod and then left. "What will I do about this?" Artemis groaned to herself. She knew her answer at once.

_I don't know._


End file.
